


lovers in a dangerous time

by turnupfortrash



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: When you're lovers in a dangerous timeSometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crimeBut nothing worth having comes without some kind of fightGot to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	lovers in a dangerous time

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the first of many Reddie fics, it's pretty much all I read now so it checks out. 
> 
> I have some more plot heavy ones in mind, this is just a short thing I threw together. I have a bad habit of catching the feels while listening to music. and then shit like this happens.  
so yeah, enjoy!

_ Don't the hours grow shorter as the days go by _

_ You never get to stop and open your eyes _

***

“You better not make me miss curfew, Richie!” 

“You worry too much Spaghetti,” Richie took a hand off the handles of his bike to pat at the arm wrapped around his waist. “I have never missed a date with your mom yet.”

Richie could sense the eye roll, even though Eddie sat behind him. They had stayed too late at the arcade with the rest of the losers and Richie had volunteered to bike him home. And now Eddie was pressed up snugly behind him, his cast resting heavy against Richie’s side, as they rode away from the arcade.

Eddie snorted. “She won’t even let you in the house since I broke my arm.”

“Ah, you’re right Eds, your mom likes to do the nasty on the front lawn.” Richie switched to his British voice, “A good ol’ roll in the hay, ay Eds!”

“Ugh, you’re disgusting. Why do I even hang out with you?” Eddie’s arm tightens around Richie’s waist as they swung around a corner, finally making it onto Eddie’s street. 

“Because, Eddie my love, like the herpes I got from your Mom, I’m impossible to get rid of!” Richie’s brakes squeaked as they pulled up to the dark house. 

Eddie climbed off, rolling his eyes. “Goodbye, Richie.”

“Adiós, Eduardo! Give your Mom my love.”

Eddie gave him a one-finger salute as he walked away. Richie grinned, watching him walk up his front steps and slink into his house. He couldn’t explain why he watched, why he didn’t just head home himself. Yet here he was, staring fondly at the quiet house and thinking of the boy who just snuck inside. 

***

_ One day you're waiting for the sky to fall _

_ The next you're dazzled by the beauty of it all _

***

They’ve been at the Quarry for most of the day. Richie keeps track of the time by watching Eddie reapply his sunscreen. Every two hours, on the hour, like clockwork. When they had first gotten there, Richie had felt like some kind of pervert watching Eddie put it on. Not that that was anything new for Richie lately. The rest of the Losers had all stripped quickly out of their clothing, getting ready to make that first jump, but Eddie had taken each piece off one by one and methodically covered himself in the sunscreen. It had felt like something out of one of those porno mags that got passed around, except better… because Eddie. Richie was thankful that he had made the switch to looser boxers, saved himself some embarrassment. Especially when Eddie finally noticed him watching.

“Want some?” Eddie smirked, as he held out the bottle to Richie. 

Startled, Richie found himself speechless and did the only thing that came to mind. He jumped.

The rest of the losers followed suit not long after. Getting to spend entire days swimming and joking around was becoming rarer and rarer for the group as they got older but they all found it hard to stop once they got started. The eerie feeling that all these moments would slip away from them if they weren’t careful. 

But eventually, they climbed out of the water, laying back in the grass as the sun-dried them off. All the Losers were dressed once again, the sun setting in the distance but none of them quite willing to head home just yet. Richie found himself staring at Eddie again, his shirt sticking to his damp chest and the hair tucked behind his ears starting to curl. The setting sun behind him made Eddie look like some kind of painting. 

“Idiot says what.”

“What?” Once again Richie is startled out of his thoughts. Eddie throws his head back as he laughs and Richie’s honestly not sure what he did but he’d do it all again if it meant getting to see this again. 

***

_ These fragile bodies of touch and taste _

_ This vibrant skin, this hair like lace _

***

Richie had long since come to terms with his massive crush on Eddie. Richie had also come to terms with the fact that he was going to do absolutely nothing about it. He was fine with it, he really was. Having Eddie as his best friend was more than enough for Richie. His only issue was that sometimes his brain got away from him, and he found himself staring quietly at Eddie until he eventually noticed. And Eddie always noticed. Sometimes he’d make a joke about it, sometimes he got annoyed, but he never made a big deal about it which Richie was thankful about. But still, Richie sometimes felt like he was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. Like eventually Eddie would get tired of his staring and not want to be around him, or even worse realize exactly how queer Richie was and not want to be friends with him. 

Richie thought about these kinds of things a lot, but he was still a teenager and sometimes other thoughts overrode these concerns. Like right now, as Eddie clambered into the hammock across from him. Richie half hears his complaints about whose turn it is anyway, but really all he can focus on is those fucking red shorts. Those shorts are both a blessing and a curse and honestly, they’re going to be the death of Richie one day. His brain short circuits and his mouth stops moving. Eddie’s always been the one that was able to finally shut him up, even if he doesn’t realize why. Eddie’s legs stretch out over him, pushing his feet against Richie’s side. 

“What,” Eddie scowls at him. “It’s cold down here.”

“It’s what you get for wearing those short shorts there Eds,” Richie’s mouth opens before he thinks about what he’s saying. “Though I will say the colour does match your fanny pack in a way that’s very cu-.”

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie’s limbs start flailing as he tries to strike out at Richie.

“Which one, Eds or cute?” A foot reaches his face and manages to kick Richie’s glasses off.

“Either one!” Eddie’s laughing now as he settles back into the hammock, knowing that Richie can’t see much of anything without his glasses. 

“You, Mr.Edward, are a very mean person. What would Sonia say if she could see her Eddie Bear now, hm? Blinding your friend and laughing at their suffering” Richie started patting around to see if he could find his glasses. “You know I’m going to be your stepdad one day, and then you’ll be sorry.”

Eddie snorted, “You can’t marry my mom, it’d be too incestuous after I marry your sister.”

“Jokes on you, Spaghetti head, I’d be okay with that!” Richie grins, “Now help me find my glasses.”

“Cold.” Is all Eddie replies with.

“What?” 

“Hot and cold, right now you’re cold. I can see your glasses.”

“Ugh,” Richie whines. “I’ll have you know that this counts as cruel and unusual punishment.”

His hands pat around until he hits Eddie’s ankle, Richie gives it a little tickle. Payback’s a bitch.

“Warmer but still cold.” Eddie squeaks, but he doesn’t move his leg.

Richie’s hands start to tremble as he slides them up Eddie’s calf. Expecting at any point for this to end with him getting flipped out of the hammock. 

“Warmer.” Richie’s hand passes across Eddie’s knee. He hesitates before going any further, the warm expanse of Eddie’s thigh tempting him to continue.

“Getting hot.” Eddie’s voice is quiet and Richie can’t help but think that he doesn’t know how right he is.

Richie’s hand continues until his fingers tease the edge of Eddie’s shorts. His skin is warm and smooth there and Richie knows, even though he can’t see, that his tan starts to fade around that point. Eddie makes a little noise, nothing more than a breath of air, and Richie’s brain starts to really shut down. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do next, where the lines lay in this blurred hammock. Richie’s saved from making a decision when his finger grazes something plastic against Eddie’s thigh. _ His glasses_. 

Richie grabs them and fumbles to get them on his face, finally able to see and get a better grasp on whatever the fuck it is they’re doing right now in the quiet clubhouse. Eddie’s unnaturally still, cheeks flushed red as he lays across from Richie. His breath is coming quick, not in the scary way that would have him reaching for his inhaler, but in a new way that Richie knows he’s going to be thinking about for the foreseeable future. 

“Eddie, I-”

The clubhouse door swings open with a loud bang as the rest of the losers pile in. And that’s when Richie gets flipped out of the hammock. 

***

_ Spirits open to the thrust of grace _

_ Never a breath you can afford to waste _

***

Richie used to love Halloween. He used to love everything about it, the candy, the costumes, and just about anything spooky or scary. However, when you’ve survived a fight with a shapeshifting demon clown those things tend to be a little less enjoyable. Well, the candy is still good. Richie definitely still has a sweet tooth and will horde any and all candy he can get his greedy hands on. Especially skittles. They’re not Richie’s favourite candy, but they are Eddie’s which makes them even more important. Eddie will eat them as they watch movies on the weekend, his lips and tongue stained red from the candies. They never make a big deal of it, Richie casually sliding them over from his pile the minute the lights dim. The small smile he gets in return more than enough thanks. 

They’re at Richie’s house this Halloween. The others are out at some party the upperclassmen had invited Bill to. Bill had asked all of them to come with him but Eddie hadn’t wanted to so Richie volunteered to host a movie night at his place instead. When the rest of them were done at the party Richie and Eddie would go pick them up and bring them back so they would have a safe place to crash before heading back to their own places. 

His parents were gone for the weekend, having left him a bunch of candy to hand out, but Richie kept the porch light off and he and Eds were making their way through the bowl. The movie they were watching was Halloween themed, but the effects were so cheesy neither of them were having much of a problem with it. They sat close together on the couch, fingers sticky, and quietly watched the movie. Well, as quietly as two teenagers who couldn’t shut their mouths for more than a few minutes could. They were sitting close enough that Richie felt Eddie jump when there was a knock on the door. 

“Probably just trick or treaters,” Richie stood up and grabbed the bowl of candy. “I’ll give them some and send them on their way.”

Eddie mumbled his agreement as he continued to stare at the screen, popping a few more skittles in his mouth. When he got to the door, Richie couldn’t hear any voices but he opened it anyway. 

“Trick or treat!”

Richie slammed the door. Falling down to the ground, he tucked his head between his knees and tried to breathe. A clown. Who dresses their kids up like a clown, in this fucking town of all places? His hands pull at his own hair, the stinging pain the only thing grounding him here in this moment, his brain unhelpfully supplying him with vivid images from that summer years ago. Richie’s breath comes out in short gasps, panicking even more as he can’t seem to catch his breath. A warm hand smoothes over his own, forcing him to release the death grip on his own hair. 

“It’s okay, Rich. I’m right here, we’re okay.” Eddie moves one of his hands against his chest and Richie can feel his heart beating as he takes slow deep breaths. “Just breathe with me. Match your breathing to mine. You got this, Richie.” 

Richie tries, he tries really hard. He concentrates on the warmth he feels, of Eddie’s chest under his hand. Eddie’s heart is beating fast but his breathing is steady, and Richie feels himself take a shuddering breath. And then another. And another. His breathing starts to even out, the panic easing. Richie keeps his head down, leaving his hand pressed against Eddie and the other to wipe at the tears he didn’t realize were falling.

“At least I know who to call next time your mom takes my breath away.” Richie’s voice sounds rough, he sniffs a little. Eddie laughs, squeezing the hand he’s holding but making no attempt to move it. “But, uh… thanks, Eds. Really. Sorry I spazzed at some kids' costume.” 

“It’s okay,” Eddie says quietly. Their hands fall from his chest, but Eddie keeps a firm hold on his hand. Richie looks up but Eddie won’t meet his gaze, staring at their hands joined in his lap instead. “I know how it feels. I still get nightmares. The, uh… the breathing thing is something I’m trying to do more often now. Instead of using my inhaler so much.” 

Richie squeezes Eddie’s hand in response. He takes one last big breath, shaking off the last of the panic. He stands, using their joined hands to tug Eddie up as well. “Come on Spaghetti Head, let’s go finish this movie so we won’t be late picking up the rest of the gang.”

If they were sitting even closer together on the couch this time around, no one was around to comment on it. Richie definitely wasn’t going to comment on it. Just like he wasn’t going to comment on the fact that their fingers were still linked together, neither one of them letting go. 

***

_ Sometimes you're made to feel as if your love's a crime _

_ But nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight _

***

Richie worries about Eddie. None of the losers really have the best family situation, but Richie’s always worried that Eddie’s mom is going to actually snap one day. So when he calls the Kaspbrak residence and gets no answer Richie soon finds himself standing outside throwing pebbles at a window. After a few minutes, the window opens unceremoniously, but Eddie doesn’t stick his head out or answer. It’s both an invitation and a warning. Richie is welcome to come up, but Eddie doesn’t really feel like talking. Something must have happened, Richie’s best guess is his mom’s to blame. Richie shimmies up the side of the building, a path that’s oh so familiar. Clambering over the windowsill, Richie saw the room was dark but there was a familiar lump laying on the bed. Quietly he toed off his shoes and climbed under the blanket. Eddie was facing the wall and Richie was facing him. He reached a hand out to place on his shoulder.

“You know if you wanted me in bed with you Eds, you didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

Eddie snorted, rolling over to face Richie. His eyes were red, he’d been crying recently. Richie reached for Eddie’s hand, letting it fall between their bodies. They’ve been doing this more often, holding hands. Only when they’re alone and they never talk about it. Not to each other, and not to the other Losers. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Richie asked quietly.

“It’s just…” Eddie pauses, eyes closing as he takes a deep breath. “It’s the things she says, like, I know I’m not really sick. But I guess today it was harder to deal with because…”

Tears start to pool once again and Richie manages to press even closer, squeezing his hand. Eddie takes a shuddering breath before he continues. 

“She saw you walking me home the other day and, well usually I can ignore the things she says but I guess this time it just made me feel like I was… dirty.” Eddie whispers the last word, the tears falling against his pillow. 

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with you. You’re perfect. It’s her who’s nutso, she doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Richie pulls on Eddie’s hands until Eddie is looking at him. He spoke a little quieter this time “There’s nothing wrong with us, okay?”

Eddie gave him a small watery smile, “Ok.” 

They fall asleep holding hands and Richie can’t help but think that he could get used to waking up to Eddie’s face on the pillow next to him. 

***

_ Got to kick at the darkness 'til it bleeds daylight _

_ When you're lovers in a dangerous time _

***

“You gotta move, Eds. Come on!” Richie pulled on Eddie’s hand, holding on as they ran through the first alley they came across. 

They had been hanging out at the arcade, spending the afternoon shoving each other back and forth as they tried to best the other at Street Fighter. They get loud and they get obnoxious, but it’s nothing that the people playing next to them aren’t used to. Except when the people playing next to you are trying their damndest to be the next Henry Bowers. The insults started first, the ones that hit a little too close to home for both Eddie and Richie, and when they tried to quietly sneak out the group followed along. Richie, of course, had to open his big mouth and that’s when they saw the flash of silver. That’s when they started to run. Both Richie and Eddie knew full well what could happen with a knife. 

Richie kept running and he kept pulling Eddie along with him. They dashed in and out of allies, trying everything they could think of to lose the thundering group of boys behind them. They climbed over a fence and through someone's backyard. For a brief moment Richie couldn’t help but feel like this was all very Ferris Bueller like. He tucked that thought away to tell Eddie later, when they weren’t running for their life. Richie must have been more caught up in his thoughts than he thought because he felt a sudden tugging and then he was falling sideways. 

They were behind some kind of bushes, Richie had landed on top of Eddie but he froze as the sound of footsteps grew closer. Eddie’s eyes darted to the side, looking towards the noise, tracking the bullies progress. They sprinted by, the sound of them growing quieter and quieter. Richie continued to stare down at Eddie underneath him and as the sound of footsteps completely disappeared, Eddie turned to look at him too. 

“You know I’m having a little deja vu of the last time I had your mother in this position.” 

Eddie blushed, even as he’s rolling his eyes. “I’m surprised anyone lets you do this when your breath smells this bad. Did something crawl in there and die? When’s the last time you brushed your teeth?”

“I’ll have you know I brush my teeth once a week just like any other growing boy!” Eddie snorted as he shoves Richie off him. Richie flops over onto the grass and shouts up to the sky, reaching for Eddie. “I’d brush my teeth twice a week for you though, baby!” 

“You’re disgusting.” Eddie is smiling though as he reaches down to pull Richie up. “Come on, let’s go to the clubhouse. We can read those comics again.”

“Anything for you, Spaghetti Head!” Richie tempts fate, holding onto Eddie’s hand a little longer as they walk down the quiet street towards the Loser’s clubhouse. 

Eddie grins at him, lacing their fingers together. 

***

_ When you're lovers in a dangerous time _

_ Lovers in a dangerous time _

***

Richie thinks he probably fell in love with Eddie the first time he met him. All that energy and attitude packed into such a tiny body. He’s just cute, cute, cute! Watching him yell about germs and diseases is one of Richie’s favourite things, rivaled only by seeing just how brave he can be in the face of danger. They spend all their free time together, all the Losers do in general but Richie really enjoys the time they spend with just the two of them. Pressed up against each other and holding hands on the couch… or the hammock… or the bed. Honestly Richie just likes any time where he gets to touch Eddie. It’s all he thinks about. In class, at work, at night… especially at night. 

It was a sunny Saturday and they were biking together, heading out to the clubhouse. The rest of the losers are already there but Richie had waited for Eddie to sneak out his window. His mom has gotten more controlling as graduation gets closer, and they were counting down the days until they could move away together. Eddie was still nervous about it, leaving his mom, but Richie was certain enough for the two of them. They didn’t know exactly where they were going to go, but anywhere’s is better than here. Anywhere is better than a town with a murdering demon clown.

Richie has a rich fantasy life, but it’s not all X-rated. Only some of it. Well, most of it. But the rest of it is pure domestic bliss and Richie is beyond ready for it. He can’t help but think of it, especially in the quiet moments he shares with Eddie. Like now, as they’re biking along the rocky path. Richie stared at Eddie, already picturing the nights spent holding hands on the couch...holding hands in the kitchen...holding hands in the bedro… Richie went flying over his handlebars, not seeing the large rock in time to dodge it. He crashes and rolls down the side of the road, the rocky curb blending into the treeline and Richie hits it all along the way. 

“Richie!” Eddie’s brakes screech as he slides to a stop. Richie doesn’t see him run over so much as he hears him run over, the panic clear in his voice. “Oh my fucking… fuck, Richie, are you okay?!”

“I uh…” Richie starts to sit himself up. “You know what, Eds. I’m not great.”

There’s blood dripping in his eyes and his clothes are definitely ripped. Eddie’s already pulling bandages and antiseptic wipes out of his fanny pack. Richie’s not sure if Eddie’s hands are the ones shaking or if it's him. 

“I can’t believe you weren’t fucking paying attention. Do you know how bad this could have... I can’t believe you would be so stupid to... Don’t you understand what would happen if you…” Eddie can’t seem to get the words out, he hesitates before he lunges forward. Lips pressing against Richie’s in a fit of desperation. It only lasts a moment but it changes Richie’s world irrevocably. 

“Not to question your skills, Dr. K. But are you sure I’m not concussed?” Richie stares at Eddie’s face, still so close to his own. 

Eddie snorts, a small wet laugh as tears pool in his eyes. “Shut up, idiot. I just… I don’t know what I’d do without you. That’s all.”

Richie grins, reaching out to gently cup Eddie’s face. Leaning in slowly so the other boy has time to move away if he wanted. Thankfully he doesn’t and Richie has his second kiss. “You’re not getting rid of me that easy, Eds. We survived my Australian phase, we survived high school in Derry, hell we even survived a killer clown. Eddie my love, I’m in it for the long haul.”

They kissed again. And again. After a few moments, they remembered that the other losers were waiting on them not too far away. They moved apart, collecting their bikes, and walking hand in hand towards their friends. Knowing that this wasn’t the start of something, just the continuation of the love and relationship they had already had. 


End file.
